Will Meet Again
by LMitch95
Summary: Maura just moved into a new home in Boston with her family. Jane is the tuff girl up the street. Maura and Jane become best friends, but what will happen when Maura moves away? Fun story about these two. Huge fan of R&I so will be full of Rizzles! Be on the look out for future rating change due to SMUT! Enjoy! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This is my first fanfic EVER! So I'm gonna do my best to give you guys a great product. Rizzoli & Isles is my favorite show ever and I have to honor it like this. Hope you guys enjoy! ****This will be T raded until later in the story it will most likeily change to M for SMUT. I will let you guys know ahead of time if you wanna skip those chapters. This will hopefully be a fun read full of twists and turns. I'm a REAL Rizzoli & Isles fan so it will be pretty acurate as far ****characters but I do give myself the right to add a little twist to their behavior. But never too much! ;) I really hope you guys enjoy! Don't for get to comment your ideas! Thanks for reading!**

**I own no rights to Rizzoli & Isles! I Wish! :(**

**Chapter 1 **

**Jane**

"Janie, have you met the new kids that just moved in up the street?" Tommy asked me inquisitively.

"Na, I haven't Tommy have you?"

"No, but I heard there real nice though!"

"From who?"I asked him very forward

"Ben!" He answered equally as forward.

"Ben wouldn't know nice if it slapped him in the face!" I told Tommy, Ben was one of the meanest kids on the block, but he respected the Rizzoli kids, I made sure of that!

"Janie! Put your shoes on, your going with me to take cookies to our new neighbors!" Angela Cavanaugh, the mother of the Rizzoli kids yelled out to her eldest child and only daughter.

"But Ma!" Jane whined back to her mother. Jane was a people person but only with people she was confortable with and she didn't know these new neighbors. She wanted to see who this new kid Ben and Tommy were talking about so she would drag along with her mother to see.

"No buts! Put your shoes on and be ready by the time I'm finished wrapping these cookies!" My mom had been married one other time. To my father but found out he was cheating on her and left him with me and my brothers. Nearly a year later she married Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh who adopted all of us as his own. We live in a 5 bedroom home on Beacon Hill. Its way nicer than the apartment my real dad lives in. Dad takes really good care of us. I'm glad we get to stay here with him. He makes my mom so happy!

Angela came out of the kitchen in a yellow and red sundress holding a platter of freshly baked chocolate chunk cookies. Luckily, for her and the new neighbors that platter was covered because my moms chocolate chunk was the best!

"Did you bake extra for us?"

"Of course, sweetie!" Ma said back with a smile. I loved my ma but she _could_ be a bit pushy at times.

"You got your shoes on?"

"Yes ma'am!" I responded with fake enthusiasm that my mother mistook for real excitement

"Then let's head on over before it gets to late. Don't wanna interrupt there supper!" I was wearing a black tank top, jean shorts, and white Reeboks. I probably looked like a throw away child next to my gorgeous mother but I didn't care this was my style. I could flaunt it now since I've lost my baby weight and grown 5 inches and am now particularly 'feelin' myself!'

* * *

As we started walking towards the house my mother started talking to me about next year and how she hoped I would find a boyfriend and would start dressing more girly and blah blah blah. At this point I couldn't wait till we got to this house!

"Ma, I'm happy ok? If I find a guy then I do if I don't then I just don't, if he can't except me for who I am I don't want him anyway!" I stated matter of factly

"I'm not asking you to change sweetheart, I just don't want you to be lonely" Anglea told her daughter with real concern.

"I'm not I promise Ma, now lets get to these peoples house before there in bed!" I said with actual excitement. Anxiety had built up with the long, tiring conversation with my Ma. Now, I just had to see the new neighbors which felt really weird because I really didn't like meeting new people. When we finally got there ma knocked on the door and a tall, thin, blonde haired woman probably in her 40s came to the door

"Hello," she greeted us with a smile.

"My name is Angela and this is my daughter Jane, were your neighbors from up the street! These are for you," She says handing the lady the package of the best product on this earth!

"Oh thank you! Won't you come in? Nobody has come by to introduce themselves. I guess its not like it used to be," she cackled

"My husbands out of town on business but my daughters upstairs, let me call her!"

"Oh you don't have to do-"

"Maur! Come down here for a minute! We have guests!" She yells then turns her head to smile at us.

"Yes mother!" We hear yelled down the stairwell somewhat softly. We both stand there kind of awkwardly waiting for this ladys daughter to come down.

Moments later a petite 5'2", Strawberry blonde, pale girl comes striding down the stairs. "Hello, my name is Maura," She introduces herself

"Oh my goodness and my name is Constance, I'm so sorry I was in trance of those delicious smelling cookies!" Embarssed, Constance finally introduced herself.

"Would you like to have a seat?" Constance offered

"Well I wouldn't want to impose," Angela said to Constance.

"Nonsense! Marua, please entertain Jane while me and her mother chat?" Once she said that I knew I would probably _never_ get out of here.

* * *

**Maura**

****"Coming Mother!" What my mother didn't know was I was in the middle of an experiment to observe the reaction between potassium permanganate and glycerol that would most likely result in combustion. Not enough to blow up my house, but just enough to entertain myself.

When I got downstairs, there were two women standing in our foyer. One shorter, middle aged, and long brunette hair; the other looked closer to my age, taller though, fit, slim, and gorgeous curly, ebony locs. She was quite beautiful and had all of my attention. My mother who had called me away from my experiment had yet to introduce me to our guests so I took the liberty of doing so myself. I excused my mother on account of how tired she was. All the cooking and care giving and work with the Isles foundation had really worn her down. I tried my best to help pick up some of the slack but she would always swat me away. We just moved to Boston today and were still unpacking. My father had just opened a new office here and wanted to be here to get it started. I didn't understand why he had to pick us all up and move us here though? I was doing so well at my school in Paris. I didn't have any friends but that didn't bother me. I was happy as long as I had my chemistry kit. Worst of all, I may have to go to public school. Father says I need to interact more with children my age to get over my social anxiety so that when i run the foundation I'll be able to speak to people. I still don't understand why i had to move to this place. I just wanted to go back to Paris.

My mother asked for me to entertain our guest. Me! I have social anxiety! This was going to be awful I just knew it! She was gorgeous but strong. I knew she could snap me in half if I said one wrong thing. I would have to-  
"So you gonna invite me up?" She asked breaking me from my inner rant

"Sure, but it's a bit messy with the move and all"

"That's fine, my rooms always messy and I've lived in it for 9 years!"

She said with a giggle but I didn't find it humorous at all

"It was a joke"

"Oh because it would be very hazardous to live in such filth for such a long period of time" I explained as I opened the door to my room

"They don't tell jokes wherever your from?" she asked standing awkwardly by the box that contained my soon to be bookshelf

"Oh in Paris? Yes but I'm usually the reference point for such or don't understand so am not included"

"Oh, sorry. Wait, did you say Paris?"

"Yes! I went to school there,"

"Cool!I've never been out of the country before but what," She turned her head towards my window sill with fear in her eyes

"What is that!?" Jane asked with much concern

Once I realized what she was talking about i started to panic. It was my potassium permanganate and glycerol mixture starting to react.

"Oh no! That's my potassium permanganate and glycerol mixture, it's reacting"

"What! Are you a terrorist are something!?" Jane panicked

"No I'm not! I'll just add some Sodium Bicarbonate to stop the reaction"

"Hurry! It's _bubbling__!"_ Jane jumped behind one of my unopened boxes pointing at the reaction

"I'm coming!" I poured the reaction in to the beaker of Sodium Bicarbonate slowly. Equally as slow Jane peered out from behind the box

"Is it over?" Jane said sheepishly

I giggled, "Yes, it's over!"

"Jane, it's time to go!" her mother yelled out for her

"Ok!" "Hey, you going to Eliot?" Jane asked picking up her stuff

"Yeah I think so, I heard my Father talking about it" As I opened the door and we started down the stairs

"Ok, Well don't forget your lunch money! Mondays pizza day!"

"I won't!" I said as we approached the bottom of the stairwell.

"It was very nice meeting you Maura! See you at school tomorrow!"

I had never looked forward to going to school for anything but education. It would be a different reason tomorrow. 

**A/N Hope it wasn't too bad. Leave your suggestions in the comments. I'll update as much as possible. I really hope you guys like it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry I've been gone so long! I Was out of town with no service so I couldn't write but I had a lot of time to think about what I wanted to write so hopefully this chapter will come out well! If you guys have any suggestions PLEASE PM or comment below! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Maura**

"Maur! You ready!?" My mother yelled up to me.

"Yes mother!" I yelled softly as I galloped down the stairs.

She had already fixed breakfast. Scrambled eggs with Smoked salmon, asparagus, and goat cheese, a bowl of fruit and, hot tea. It was heaven! But I knew she was only trying to make me feel better about school today. It wasn't working. I was so nervous! It was my first day at this huge school where I didn't know anybody. I know I didn't have friends at my old school but at least I knew how they were gonna act, now I didn't know what to expect!

"What's wrong sweetheart?" My mother caught me daydreaming. She tried to act like she didn't already know.

"I'm scared! What if they don't like me!"

"They never like you Maura, but you have to make them like you!" My mother always had some kind of smart remark. I ate the rest of my breakfast in silence. I went to my room and packed my book bag and chemistry kit and was headed out the door when my mother called for me.

"Don't forget your lunch!" I ran in the kitchen to get my lunch box from my mother. "You'll be fine Maur, just be yourself" She told me and grabbed my face and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes mother."

"Alright, now hurry up. Patrick is waiting for you in the car." Patrick was our driver. Well more my driver. I ran out of the house because I hated being late and I was already several minutes behind schedule.

"You ready for your first day little lady!?" Patrick asked with much enthusiasm. Patrick was like, my only friend. Of Irish descent he was tall, skinny, had freckles all over his face, red hair, and green eyes. He was the definition of Irish. I had known him all my life and he was like the only friend I'd ever had.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess,"

"You'll do great!" Patrick was almost kinda like a dad to me to at times. Most of the time my dad wasn't there so if I had questions most of the time I would ask Patrick.

"Thanks Patrick." I said as he pulled into the student drop-off. I started to gather my things and get out the car. Everybody was looking at me and whispering and snickering. I knew they were talking about me. I knew most likely because I had a driver and was wearing a black Chanel wool coat, a bright orange Chanel dress, and black and orange Chanel pumps to match. This was one of my favorite fall outfits, it helped me put on a front to where I looked happy. I walked in the doors and got instantly terrified. The school was huge with pre-teens everywhere! Running wild and getting into stuff. I hurriedly made my way to the front office where the secretary gave me my pre-requested schedule and a map of the school. I was really smart but awful at maps. I knew I was going to have to put my social anxiety aside today if I was going to get anywhere.

"Excuse me, do you know where room 261A is?" I asked a young gentleman.

"Right in front of you, stupid!" He practically yelled. I had been called a lot of things but never stupid. I felt like I wanted to cry, vomit, or something like that. Just when I was about to act on my thoughts a familiar voice fell on my ears and it sounded like it was standing up for justice.

Jane

"James! Get you and your stinky bafoons outta here before I take care of it for you!" I snapped at the little boys. James was Ben's older brother but he was equally as dumb.

"Whatever Rizzoli! We'll just get her later when her pit bull isn't around" he snickered.

"Well her pit bull will always be around so you better leave her alone!"

"Come on you guys we better get to class, don't wanna push anymore of Rizzoli's buttons"

"Yeah you better walk..." I stated under my breath "Are you ok?" I asked a fearful Maura.

"Yeah I'm good. I just asked him where room 261A was and he snapped" she explained.

"Well he was actually kinda right, except the stupid part, 261 is right here," I turned around "You're in luck this is my homeroom and I guess we'll be in here together!" I was actually pretty excited. I didn't really have friends in homeroom, or any class for that matter, because everyone was afraid of me. The boys were scared and girls thought I was gay because I'd rather play outside than with make-up and girly stuff. I didn't think I was gay but there were a lot of females I found attractive. More specifically Maura. She was stunning! Her outfit was to die for! I knew it had to be top of the line, I don't know what her dad did for a living but he sure made a lot doing it!

"Oh fantastic! I was afraid I wouldn't know anybody"

"You'll have me." I said as we walked into class

We walked into class and I showed her to the seat next to mine. For the rest for the day I walked her to her classes. We had 3 classes together. They were the best 3 classes ever! We passed notes, joked, laughed, helped each other with questions. I knew we were gonna be friends. She walked with me to the bus loop at the end of the day before she went to look for Patrick

"Today was one of my best days at school ever!" she told me

"Yeah me too," I said as my bus pulled up "Hey more great days tomorrow!" I started walking towards my bus as I saw a single tear fall from her eye. "What's wrong!?" I asked excitedly

"Nothing these are happy tears" she said sniffing

"You sure, I can stand here while you wait for Jeeves."

"No I promise I'm ok"

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow!" I hugged her then got on the bus.

**I Really hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry I keep leaving y'all with cliffhangers but it'll get better I promise! Thanks for reading! Come back soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-So I've pretty much figured out how I want to do the rest of this story. Now I need a beta! I've contacted a few people but if your interested PLEASE PM me! The more the merrier! I'm really looking for somebody to bounce ideas off of, That can see grammar mistakes, make WMA a better piece. This chapter you'll get to know Maura and Jane a little bit better, also see their relationship grow as they get to know one another. Not a whole lot of drama in this chapter mainly character building. Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Jane**

Maura and I have really gotten to know one another better in this past week, almost like best friends! I really enjoy her company. Shes intelligent, cool, fun at times, and extremely sweet and cute. Now when I go to school I actually have someone to talk to other than my stupid, 6th grade brother Tommy. She _was _my age but she "got" it. She understood that I had dreams, visions for my future, and so did she. When I was mad at Ma I could just call her up and she would let me know that everything was going to be ok. She was my best friend. My true best friend. I just wasn't sure if she knew it or not.

"Maur, you ready?" I yelled in to her bathroom

"Almost! Just putting my boots on!"

"Well hurry! We're gonna be late for homeroom!"

"I am _never _late," she said as she came out the bathroom "I was always taught to be on my best behavior and being tarty was never apart of being well behaved"

"Ok, ok I know! Paris, your parents, yada, yada, now can we get a move on?"

"Yes just let me get my-"

"No!," I grabbed her bicep "We are leaving _now_. It's 7:30, we have to be sitting in homeroom at 7:45, come on!"

"My goodness! Is it really 7:30!?"

"Yes! Now you see why I was in a hurry!" We jetted down the stairs to find Mrs. Isles standing at the foot of the staircase holding to brown paper bags that I assumed to be lunches. One with M on the front another with J.

"I know today is Grilled Chicken Tuesday for lunch at school and neither of you all like that so I took the liberty of making you guys lunches. I hope that's ok." Mrs. Isles said kind of soft spoken

"Thank you so much, but we've really got to, uh get a move on. Maura took _forever_ in the, the bathroom and we're gonna be, uh late for homeroom," I bet I sounded like an auctioneer the way I was stumbling over my words. We both hugged her, grabbed our lunches and ran out the door. It was now 7:40 and we had 10 minutes to run 4 blocks. We could make it, then I realized 2 blocks into our strain, Maura had on those stupid boots and couldn't run as fast in 4 inch heels. I grabbed her hand and pulled her the rest of the way, and when I say the rest of the way I mean all the way to homeroom. We made it with milliseconds to spare.

"We are _never _doing that _again!" _I strained my voice so that she would get my point

"I'm sorry" She hung her head low. She got my point, but not the way I wanted her to. I didn't her afraid of me like everybody else. I wanted her proud of me and willing to not hurt me.

"No, it's ok. I just, I just don't want to have to rush with you in the morning you know? Take our time-"

"Jane Rizzoli are you talking in my class? Stay after so we can chat!" Mrs. Carter yelled at me. I rolled my eyes

" Wait for me after class, I won't be long"

Thebell rang and I went up to Mrs. Carter's desk

"Youwanted to see me Mrs. Carter?" I asked sarcastically

"Yes, you and Miss Isles have been particularly chatty since she's come to our class. Why is that?"

"She lives down the street from me and I'm the only person she knows in Boston," I said with attitude. I really just wanted to get outside and walk Maura to her class.

"Well because of the circumstances I will give you a warning, but this will be the _final_ warning. Next time there will be detention at hand. Do you understand?"

"Yes, now may I go?"

"Yes you may, good day"

"Same to you" I said with a fake smile as I opened the door to find Maura eavesdropping on my conversation with Mrs. Caca

"May I help you?" I asked her sarcastically as we started to walk

"Yes, by telling me if you got detention"

"Shouldn't you know? You were listening!"

"I was only looking out for my well-being, I was involved as well"

"Well Miss noseypants, no I did not get detention, just a warning." We turned to the hall that her first period was on

" Well, that's fabulous! We will no longer be talking in Mrs. Carter's homeroom,"

"Really? Why?" I whined

" I can't risk you getting in trouble. Your my only friend. I will have no one to communicate with if you are in solitary confinement! Now no more talking!" she asserted

"Ok, I got to get to class. See ya second!"

**Maura**

When I opened up the lunch my mother had packed for me it was perfect! Homemade Portillos chopped salad, saltines, and Iced tea. Jane had Peanut Butter & Fluff sandwich with potato chips and chocolate milk. She could not figure out how my mother knew that was her favorite lunch but I knew it was because her mother and my mother were talking about it last week. They had also become good friends since the move. Boston was turning out to be not so bad with the help of the Rizzoli-Cavanaughs. They had shown us all the great Italian restaurants, invited us over for home-cooked meals and introduced us to amazing people. It was great having them around.

"Hey, let me walk you this time. I think I know my way a little better now. Can I?" I asked practically pleading with her to let me

"Sure why not, I'm sick of being chewed out by Moses anyway, under one condition?" She squinted her eyes at me

"Anything," I clung to her every word

"You must be on time to your next class. Don't want you getting in trouble over me" She winked. I loved how concerned she was with me

"Of course!" We took off to Moses' class right then to assure of no tardiness.

**So** **this was kinda long. Sorry, just had so much to say in one chapter. Really hope you enjoyed! Please comment/follow/favorite! Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-So I see you guys like the long chapters, I think I'll stick with it then. We have a lot more readers and followers! Thank you guys for reading, it really makes me happy to know that you guys like it. I'm still on the hunt for a beta so if you want the position Please PM me! Keep the comments, PMS and favorites flowing and I'll be bringing you guys chapters! This chapter will be pretty cute as far as Jane and Maura as friends. A lot of character building... again. Also a little bit of baby smut, not enough to change the rating though. It's tasteful I promise! A lot longer than usual so you've been warned! So I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Maura**

Today was an absolutely beautiful day. Aside from Jane's bad attitude about her mother and stepfather outdoors was beautiful. Her stepfather had insisted that Jane wear a dress to the Back Up Boston's Finest Gala. Obviously Jane had _no _intentions on wearing a dress. Dresses really weren't her cup of tea. Her mother did fight in her defense but that only made Lt. Cavanaugh more upset. He told Mrs. Cavanaugh if Jane didn't comply she would not be able to attend the Gala next Saturday! This was really bad because Jane was supposed to make a speech about her stepfather because she was the eldest child. I only strived to see Jane succeed so if that meant getting her into a dress I would do it!

"How could he blackmail me like that!?," She spat with a mouth full of peanut butter and fluff sandwich

"It's not polite to talk with food in your mouth," I corrected. She only rolled her eyes and continued taking "Maybe you could come to my house this weekend and I'll find you a dress your garunteed to like."

"That's impossible Maura! There _is_ no dress on this green earth that I like,"

"Not all of the earth is green so I must be able to find you one"

"Alright Miss Smartypants, what do I get out of the deal?" She bargained

"A designer dress with shoes to match?" I stated questioningly, not quite positive what her answer would be

"No, no, no. I don't even really want that, I appreciate it but it's not what I want"

"What is it?" I knew I had it coming for me

"If I'm doing something I'm afraid to do you have to too!"

"Ugh, what do I have to do," I really hated when Jane forced me to do stuff like this. Like 2 weekends ago when she made me ice skate. It was terrible! I had to come home and ice my whole rest of the weekend. Although she did bring me soup and crackers that her and her mother made, that was delicious! Along with flowers, I still wouldn't have been in the mess in the first place had we of just gone to the library like I politely asked.

"I'll give you something easy, catch,"

"What!? I'm terrible at hand-eye coronation!" I threw down my carrot stick

"You'll be fine! I'll be there the whole time!" I was still uneasy, It was so easy to get hurt.

"Do you trust me?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"Of course! I just-"

"Then it's settled, you get me to that Gala and I'll make you the next Barry Bonds!"

"Who's that?"

"Don't worry about it." She answered with a smirk. With that we got up from the table and headed to fifth.

"So how is this gonna work? I'm spending the night at your house?" She asked inquisitively. To me she didn't seem quite enthusiastic about staying at my house. I couldn't blame her, it was just my mother and I. We were boring. No pets, no board games, nothing. If she didn't wanna come I wouldn't make her.

"You don't have to," I stated shyly

"Oh no, I want to! I just didn't want to be taking the wrong impression," She smiled painfully

"Ok well I'll have to ask my mother first" I looked up at her. We were at my 5th period.

"Me too, I'll call you and let you know what she said." After school I waited by the phone for Jane's phone call. 9:45 the phone rings, I answer immediately

"Hel- hello?" I cleared my voice

"Maura? We're good! They said I could go!" She explained with excitement

"That's great, but what took you so long?" I really wanted to know

"I took a shower before I called you so I wouldn't be focused on stink, but your parents said it would be ok to right?"

"Yeah of course! Rizzoli-Cavanaughs are _d__e__f__ini__t__e__ly _invited in our house anytime!" I smiled

"What time you want me Saturday?" So many awful thoughts ran though my mind about my best friend. My mind lingered on that word _want_. I did want her but my mind and privacy were thinking about another want. I had never _wanted_ anyone. Especially a woman. This was odd but it felt so right, the want. To maybe someday _have. _But that would not be tonight so I tried everything to try and bat down the flames that were raging inside of me. I felt like I could hear Jane calling for me. _Maura... Maura,Maura..._

"Maura! Maur, I'm about to hang up. Maura!" She screeched through the phone

"Huh, wha-?Oh I'm sorry I was just daydreaming a little bit" When I said that I realized that I hadn't told Jane yet that I couldn't lie. Technically, I was daydreaming. Suduction is a form of daydreaming. I'm pretty sure I'll tell her at the sleepover.

"Oh ok," She sounded a little confused "Well just tell me what time you need me there Saturday and I'll let you get your rest,"

"Let's say 7:45?"

"That great! See you then!" I hung up to a dial tone.

**Jane**

I had been packing all afternoon because of all the distractions in my house. I could not _wait_ to get to Maura's to hang in her beautiful room. Dad had come by 84 times to ask me if there were gonna be boys, even though he was just gonna check anyway! Ma kept asking me if I had packed enough underwear _even_ _though_ I was going right up the street and if I need some more I could come get some. My little brothers kept pestering me to play with them _even though_ they know I was getting ready for something. It was a trip! It was like everything around me was trying to prevent me from going to Maura's!

"Jane it's 7:20! You ready?"

"Give me 5 minutes!" I had never said that in my _life_. I didn't know what girls took to sleepovers, mainly because I hadn't been to one before but I packed all the stuff I saw girls had at parties on the movies. Make-up that my mom had let me borrow just for this occasion, jewelry, movies, and pillow fights. As delicate as Maura was I knew she wouldn't want to pillow fight but we could do all the rest of the stuff including... make-up. When I was all packed and ready I grabbed my suitcase and headed down the stairs. It was a lot heavier than I thought!

"Hey, I thought you were just going up the street! It looks like your moving away for good!" My dad asked sarcastically. He insisted on going to meet Mrs. Isles and there was _no _way I was arguing with Lt. Cavanaugh!

"It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand," I explained

"Well I don't want you to be late, so let's get a move on! Boys I'll be back sooner than you think so _don't _get into _anything!_" The boys shook their heads. Ma came over and grabbed my face and started kissing it and stuff

"Ma stop!" I pulled away from her as dad opened the door "I'll see you tomorrow night." She blew kisses at me

Before I knew knew it I was standing at Maura's front door. My dad had just rung the doorbell and my hands began to sweat. I tried to calm myself down by saying it was just Maura and I had nothing to be nervous about.

"Oh what a nice surprise! You must be Lt. Cavanaugh, Mrs. Constance-"

"Isles, Constance Isles, My wife speaks very highly of you,"I had forgot they had never met before. Dad was always working on a case when we would go out. My father took her hand and kissed it. She started to blush. What she didn't know was that my Dad only had eyes for Ma. He was only doing that to get the Isles foundation to make a donation to the BPD. I had seen him do it time and time again. Those women would fall into my dad's beautiful orbs of his and give him any of their husbands money he wanted. It was hilarious to watch.

"Would you like to come in?" She cleared her throat

"No, thank you I have to get back to the Mrs. and my boys" He declined but then got down on one knee in front of me and whispered "behave yourself, I'll be back in the morning to pick up you and Maura to take you to the park, ok?" He leaned in and kissed my cheek in the way only a father could.

"Alright, Dad" I said as he stood back up

"Ok then, Mrs. Isles she's all yours! I'll be back in the morning to pick them up and take them to the park."

"Ok, come on in Jane. Maura's upstairs in her room." I came in silently as Mrs. Isles and my father said their goodbyes. I walked up the stairs to Maura's room, taking my time on the contrary to last time. Their were few family pictures, mainly art but I just chalked that up to them just moving in 2 ½ weeks ago. The house was gorgeous, in all my time of living on Beacon Hill I had never seen the inside of this house. It was beautiful. I finally made it to the door of Maura's room. I shook off the nerves that were continuously creeping up on me. I put my hand on the doorknob and shakily opened the door. Maura was sitting on her bed listening to awfully slow music. The lights were dim and it look like a sad club for old people. I flipped the light switch and walked over to the radio and turned of that terrible sound then walked back to her bed.

"Maura whats wrong?" I asked as I sat down, genuinely concerned

"I couldn't get anything right for you today, no matter how hard I tried it just wouldn't come together," she looked like she was on the verge of tears

I grabbed her hand "Just getting to hang out with you is great enough! I brought movies, music, make-up, all the essentials,"

She looked up at me with pitiful eyes and asked "did you bring a pillow?" I was puzzled by her question

"Yeah to sleep on, why?"

"Because in the movies they always have a pillow fight," she stated so innocently but I no innocence behind that face

"Well can we watch a movie first? I brought the Breakfast Club, girliest movie I own"

"I love that movie!" With that we set up the VHS and made a pallet on the floor. All kinds of junk food spread around us it was like heaven!

As the movie ended Maura rolled over with a look in her eye I had never seen from her before. I couldn't explain it, you just had to see it

"So I think you owe me something," she whispered

"What you mean- Oh, I know what you mean!" I remembered our earlier conversation. With that I grabbed the pillow under my head. With my hand on the pillow, before I knew it I was being attacked with a barrage of pillow strikes. I had fought with my little brothers along time so I knew how to counter on attacks. I slid down the blanket to where I was close enough to reach her ankle. Once I got a good grip I pulled her feet out from underneath her. Now she lay flat on her stomach in the pile of pillows she had terrorized me with moments ago. I crawled onto her back, pillow in hand, I got a few good strikes in before she tried to roll me over to the floor. My thighs were much stronger than her. It made me giggle to watch her squirm underneath me. Eventually she was able to turn 180 and was facing be, but that was as about as much as she was willing to do. She still squirmed and hit me in the head with her pillow. But as I stayed in the position of pinning her down her expression changed. I may have been mistaking it but I had seen this look before. It was lust. As my brain was putting two and two together Maura was putting her hands all over my body. I couldn't move to stop her. Or myself. I leaned in to do what I think was kiss her when a quick knock at the door came.

"Girls! 11:30! Lights out! Have to get up early for catch in the morning!" Mrs. Isles practically screamed. I was still on top of her daughter and she didn't even notice. I guess it was all the pillows. Once she closed the door we fell out laughing. I rolled off of her and she into the crook of arm. We giggled off to sleep.

**Longest chapter yet! Had a lot of fun coming up with ideas for it. Don't forget to drop you ideas in the comments! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- So we have a beta! WMA Family please welcome Miss rizzlesandtivashipper to the stage! Also we have Miss Orangeranger155 as back-up beta so why don't we give them all a hand! Also yay to new followers and favoriters! Thank you guys for your support, The team and I really appreciate it! Now on to the story, we're just picking up were we left off, the day at the park and such. Don't forget to comment/favorite/follow/tell yo mama! Enjoy!**

**P.S. This isn't really important but I'm listening to the 6 hour Jazz Mix by JaBig on YouTube if anyone just wanted to get into the space I'm in while writing, ok now enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Jane**

"Wake up girls! Lt. Cavanaugh will be here any minute!" I heard yelled from some distance. It was early in the morning on a Sunday first of all. Second, my back was killing me. Third, but third was best of all, Maura. We were laying right were we fell asleep only she was snuggled into my neck now. There were beautiful auburn curls in my face, tickling my neck. It brought an instant smile to my face. Just me and her right here, right now. I shifted a little to see her but not enough to wake her. I had never had the opportunity to study her features. I knew she was gorgeous but man, man she was stunning! I took a deep breath and as I did that she scrunched her nose a bit. I got nervous and held my breath. She shifted her hips in towards my side. I let go of that breath, and I let go of all my cares, I let go of everything in that moment.

"Come on girls! He's on his way!" And there goes my place of peace. Maura sat up and rubbed her face then looked back down at me still lying on the floor.

"You getting up?" Sleep still in her voice.

"Yeah, eventually."

"Well you're taking your shower first because guests always go first so I'm just waiting on you."

"Oh, feisty this morning are we?" I mimicked how she would treat me in the morning at school.

"Ugh, whatever just go clean up please!" She was pretty annoyed.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going! But get yourself some coffee while I'm in the shower."

"That's a good idea! You want a cup?" She asked a lot more enthusiastically then any of the other questions.

"Yes please!" I said as I strained to get up. That night of sleeping flat on the floor did not do my back any good.

"You ok?" Maura asked, she saw my struggling to walk even though I tried really hard to play it off.

"Yeah, It's my back, I just need to walk it off."

"Let me massage it for you. While I was in Paris I took some physical therapy classes."

"In elementary school?"

"Well yes. Come sit down." She sat on the edge of the bed.

"No, It's ok. I think that once I take a shower I'll be good," I tried to come up with any excuse possible. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle Maura rubbing all over me. Heck, I couldn't handle myself in a pillow fight. I couldn't do it, at least not now.

"Come on! I don't bite," She pouted.

I swaggered over to her. I had a feeling she liked that "I know I just really need to take a shower. I feel... dirty" I laughed as I held her hand, she laughed too.

"Ok, I understand, you know how to use the shower right?"

"No, you wanna teach me?" I said as I walked towards the bathroom

"Stop teasing!" She slapped my **

I gasped "Miss Isles!" I ran in the bathroom then slammed the door shut, I assume she headed downstairs to start the coffee.

I came out of the bathroom completely dressed. Maura was sitting back on the bed, with a robe on, reading a book with two mugs of coffee on the nightstand

She sat her book down "Here you go," She handed me the coffee

"Thank you, bathrooms all yours"

"Thanks I just need to put my clothes on. I already took my shower in the guest bathroom,"

"Oh I could've used that bathroom-"

"It's ok, what's mine is yours" she smiled.

I smiled back "Well I guess we should start planning this day?" She got up off the bed and started heading towards the bathroom. I had a really bad habit of staring at her **, but it was so nice!

"Yeah," She left the bathroom door cracked so we could continue our conversation "We're headed to Phillips street park correct?"

"Yes" I could see her taking off everything...everything.

"So then were gonna head to Temple Street Mall, they have some great-" I hadn't even noticed she'd stopped talking. I hadn't even noticed I had been staring at her bare chest that long. It felt like a lifetime when they had moved towards me and a hand reached under my chin and pulled my eyes away from the beauty and were caught with auburn eyes instead.

"Up here please"

I blushed and cleared my throat. I had no explanation "Sorry," She giggled, to my surprise. I thought she would've kicked me out, told me to never speak to her again but she just, giggled.

"Ladies! Mr. Cavanaugh is here!" I heard Mrs. Isles yell up to us

I was ready to go with my black and gold warm-up suit and black converse. Maura on the other hand was dressed for shopping

"What do you have on?" I asked her, afraid of what would come out of her mouth

"Burberry coat and-"

"Stop right there, did you just say Burberry?"

She nodded her head.

"Maur, were going to play catch, not walk a runway," I helped her take her coat off and walked to the closet

"Here, put this on," I walked out with the cheapest clothes she owned

"Those are painting clothes!"

"Well today were playing catch so it's perfect. Wait how about this you take your Burberry with you but you wear this to play in? Sound like a deal?" She nodded in defeat. I gave her a huge hug and went downstairs to greet my dad.

"What took you so long? I thought I had lost you!" He said through his hug.

"Wardrobe problem, but it's fixed now." As I made my statement Maura made her way down the steps, a garment bag in one hand a purse in the other. She looked so cute in her leather jacket, long sleeve shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. I had never seen her wear tennis shoes.

"Ready to go?" My dad called out to her.

"Yes sir" She said with a pained smile on her face, she kissed her mother on the cheek and we headed towards the park.

**Maura**

Once we made it to the park Lt. Cavanaugh met up with a few of his buddies and left me and Jane to play. It was pretty cool outside, the wind was blowing, I could not wait to get inside the mall.

"You ready?" Jane yelled to me as prepared to toss me the ball.

"Yes," I yelled back but I don't think I was ready because when she threw it I just ran away from it.

"Maur, you have to at least attempt to catch the ball, hence the name" She yelled, this time I would catch that ball I kept saying in the back of my mind and after 37 tosses I finally did. Jane went and asked her father to drop us off at the mall. Finally! My comfort zone. Once we got there Jane complained the whole time until we went to one of my favorite stores and she finally found a dress she liked. At this point that dress could've cost a million dollars and I wouldn't have cared. She was so scared to touch it. Like she thought she would hurt it or something.

"Jane try it on!"

Flabbergasted Jane turned around to look at me "Are you crazy!? This thing probably costs more than what both my parents make in a year!"

"So,"

Even more flabbergasted "Obviously, you don't get it. I can't afford this so there's no point in me trying it on!"

15 minutes later

"You look stunning!" She blushed as I complimented her. I had no idea how I was gonna sneak and buy this for Jane but I would. She looked so beautiful everyone at that gala needed to experince it!

"Ok, ok, Now get it off me! Its' hot!" We got her out of the dress and from there the day only got better. I saw Boston in a totally different light now. The food, the ocean, the shopping! It was all the best. None of it compared to Jane though. She was the city's most beautiful treasure and I got to experience it everyday! She got on my nerves all the time but that didn'tbother me. That fact that she loved me in spite of my odd and quirky ways made me so happy. I had never met anyone like her and had for sure never been friends with anybody like her before. She was great. Boston was great I never wanted to leave here!

We went back to my house to hang before Jane had to go home. We were sitting in my room just thinking

"Today was crazy! But great," She broke the silence

"Yeah it was, I really enjoyed myself" I smiled thinking of the past 24 hours.

"We'll have to do it again, huh?" As much fun as we had I still didn't expect her to want to hang out with me. Nobody had before, why would that change now?

"Yeah, yeah I would like that" I smiled again

"Good then next weekend it is!"

"But next weekend is your Gala speech for your dad,"

"I know! I want you there with me. This is gonna be really hard for me and im gonna need somebody to stand by me all the way, who better than my best friend?"

Now I was flabbergasted, and speechless.

"Oh look at the time! The street lights will be on any minute now!"

"Let me walk you!"

"Oh no! Then you'll be grounded and won't be able to come to the gala! Your staying right here!" She stood up, then I, we walked down the stairs when she got to the door she turned around.

"See you tomorrow!" She grabbed my face and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. One of the best days of my live was over and it wouldn't start again till tomorrow

**Ok so the ending was cheesy but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- So everything that could go wrong in this update, did! I'm so sorry for the late update! I can't promise that it will never happen again but I sure as hell will try! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Jane**

_2 weeks later, Day of the Back Up Boston's Finest Gala_

"Well today's the big day!" I said to Ma as I sat in front of her armoire letting her put make-up on me. That alone let you know it was special. I had on the ugliest dress in the literal world because I didn't find anything but that million dollar dress when I went shopping with Maura. It was so ugly, I looked like Mrs. Doubtfire!

"Yeah it is and you look beautiful!" Those were only words that could come out a mothers mouth when I looked like this. I had to admit, the make-up wasn't too bad, but this dress oh this dress! Whoever manufactured this atrocious piece did not deserve to be called a tailor!

There was noise coming from every hallway in the house. That was usual at the Rizzoli-Cavanaugh household but today it had to have been aplified by ten. The boys couldn't find there clothes, Dad hadn't picked up his from the dry cleaners and Ma was busy getting everybody else together so she hadn't even been in the shower yet! Oh did I mention that we needed to be across town in _2 hours_? Yeah that's how we were doing it this time.

"Boys!? Have you found your pants?" Ma yelled down the hall

"Yes!" The boys came running down the hall to show Ma they had found them. Frankies could just use a little ironing, but Tommys, oh Tommys! They had goop all over them and what looked like the leg of and action figure or two crayons morfed together

"Thomas Rizzoli-Cavanaugh! What has happened to your pants!?" My mother screeched

"I dunno Ma, I just-" Tommy held his head low

"I don't wanna hear it! Put some sweats on for now, will have to run by Kmart on the way" I kinda felt bad for Tommy, but at the same time it _was _his fault. When Ma picked up the Tux's she gave the boys spicifc instructions on what to do with them when they got home but he didn't do it. He's my little brother and I'll stick up for him most of the time, even sometimes when he's wrong but this he was gonna have to deal with on his own. Dad was _for sure_ gonna make him push towels for this!

"Frankie, go set up the iron so I can iron you pants,"

"Yes Ma" Frankie was probably the best one out of us all. I mean he had his quirks like us but he always did as he was asked, cleaned up after his self, and was even organized! None of us, me or Tommy had that quality. I was pretty intresting to watch. Except for when I would get in trouble and he would get to just watch. We could all tell he had a bright future. He was smart, kind, and loving kid. I wasn't sure he would be in the police force like me but I was postitve he would be great at whatever.

Suddenly there was a ring at the doorbell. I was sure it wasn't Maura because I had told her we would pick her up. My mom was pretty busy so I went to get the door myself. I looked out the peephole and saw a delivery man. It was 6:30, why was there somebody delivering things at 6:30 in the evening? I reluctently opened the door anyway.

"Can I help you?" I asked the young man

"Oh yeah, delivery for, uh Jane Rizzoli!"

"What? I didn't order anything!"

"Look I don't know I just make the deliver-" In my quest to find out where this delivery came from I didn't even hear my mom start to walk over

"Is everything ok?" She asked me and the delivery boy

"Oh yes! You must be the beautiful Mrs. Rizzoli? Is Mr. Rizzoli home?" He asked my mom with a disgusting grin on his face

"Do you know who-" I was already fuming, my mother pushed me back so that she could handle the situation

"Actually I am Mrs. Cavanaugh and Mr. Cavanaugh is the lieutenant for Boston's Police Department. Now can I sign for whatever the hell it is you need me to sign for so you can get the _hell _of my stoop" She stood like a quiet storm in front of the young man. Both of our mouths were hanging open. He looked like he was going to cry.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Cavanaugh! Here you go," He shakily handed my mother the notepad to sign

"Here, Thank you very much!" My mother smiled and took the garment bag

"So this is for you," She handed me the bag, dusted her hands and went back to wrangle the boys. I took the bag upstairs and laid it on my bed. I was so afraid to open it. I didn't know what was inside. I was nervous. Finally, I swallowed the lump in my throat and unziped the bag. When I saw what was inside all breath escaped my lungs. I started to back away from my bed. I covered my mouth in attempts not to scream. What was before my eyes was unbeliveable, unimaginable, unthinkable. I didn't know weather to be happy or furious that somebody would do this for me. I finally found the strength to walk back to my bed and pick up the little white piece of paper that was inside the garment bag. It read

_I know this night means a lot to you. __I want you to feel, look, and love as special as you make me feel. Thanks for being you Jane._

_Maura_

I couldn't believe she had done this. Did she think she could buy my friendship? Buy my love!? She couldn't! She was the first real friend I had since Pre-K. Why she thought she needed to do this I will never know, but I was sure as hell about to try and find out! I grabbed the garment bag, zipped it up. Grabbed my converse and my house key and was headed to Mauras. I galloped down the stairs and grabbed the doorknob to leave when I heard my mother call me. I had no idea how to explain this to her but I knew I was gonna have to try.

"Jane! What was in that bag?" My mother yelled to me from the kitchen. My brothers had gone back upstairs to finish getting ready. So I slowly walked into the kitchen to tell my mother what was in the bag.

"A dress,"I said with my head down

"A dress? From who? Let me see!" Before I could answer any of her questions or object to any invasion of my privacy the garment bag and note were now in her hands

"Aww! This is so sweet!" My Ma bursted into joy as she read the note. I just sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. She finally open the garment bag, her face sort of resembled mine when I opened it for the first time.

"Oh wow! She _bought _you this?" Ma asked

"Yep, I was just about to return it,"

"Good! I taught my child well! This dress has to be worth over fifty thousand dollars!" She was in complete awe

"I'm walking with you," Ma stated, didn't ask

"But Ma!, I need to do this myself! I'm 15! I'm not a baby!" I protested

"You can do all the talking, I'll just be standing next to you." I was too stressed to argue. So we both headed towards Maura's house like we had done not so many weeks ago. So much had changed since then. I didn't think to this extent though. I never thought Maura would try and buy me a 75,000 dollar dress. I never thought I would think about keeping it. I never thought it would go this far. We were standing in front of the Isles front door. I didn't know what I was going to say, I was so nervous. I was finally able to steel my nerves, I wiped my sweaty palms and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Isles came to the door.

"Jane, Angela! What a surprise! I didn't expect you for another couple of hours, is everything ok?" She asked as she invited us in

"Yes I just need to speak to Maura. Is she home?" I asked stupidly. I kicked myself internally for asking the dumb question

"Yes she's upstairs in her room" She giggled, I guess she saw me kick myself internally. I headed up the stairs still thinking of what to say to Maura to get her to understand that I didn't need this dress. Just her friendship. I thought about how much our friendship had grown in the past few weeks and how much she meant to me. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, just tell her how I felt about this dress issue. Before I knew it I was in front of her bedroom door. "Maura? Its me, Jane" I knocked on the door

"Jane! Come in!" She sounded shocked. I walked in and she had on gray fitted sweatsa purple top. So looked so... normal. She was perfect.

"Hey Maur, Um... about this dress-"

"Don't you love it!? I loved the way your eyes lit up when you put it on at the store. I just had to get it!"

"Maur,"

"And the price wasn't even that bad! You just looked so gorgeous!"

"Maur,"

"I knew other people would need to see you in this dress, I knew you mom and dad and brothers would love it!"

"Maura!" I finally exclaimed

"I don't need or want this dress! It costs to much and If I except it you'll think I just want to be friends with you because of your money and that's just not true! I love you for you and I don't want you spending money on me like this! I can wear this God-awful dress and be happy because you'll be there with me to say this speech about my wonderful father! Ok?" I was smiling but Maura looked like she wanted to beat me with something. We stood there silently for what felt like hours when Maura finally opened her mouth

"I don't think I can buy your friendship. I just wanted you to feel good in your own skin. I didn't think you would be hurt because of the purchase but I will not take it back. Even if you don't wear it, I want you to have it." She looked so sad In place of the excied Maura from moments ago. I hated that I was the one to cause this sadness but I needed her to understand I could not except this gift

"Ok, let me just leave it here. Just until after the Gala, then I'll come pick it up and wear it to your wedding or something because I just cannot wear that tonight,"

"Why not? It's a perfectly nice piece for this form of event! Now Jane Rizzoli you need to wear that piece or I will not attend the Gala with you!" Maura declared

I could not believe it. She was serious. I didn't know if this was some kind for power struggle or something but I could not handle the difince.

"Maura I just can't! It's too expensive and I won't feel right! You can't buy me and you wont buy me! Your my friend and I'm yours and that's all that should matter! I don't understand why this is so serious to you!" I just wanted to go home. Maura was being really fucked up about this. I just wanted to bring the dress back, say "Thanks but no thanks" and be on my way to finish getting ready. Maura just would not let it go.

"It's serious to me because I feel like your not excepting me for who I am! I just did this to make you happy and you just gonna throw it back in my face!? I don't think so!" She crossed her arms

"Ok you know what fine Maura! You do what you want, I'm going back home to finish getting ready," I opened the door and started down the stairs, Maura was right behind me

"Not without me! I will see to it that you wear that dress!" Maura was right on me heels

"I not wearing the dress!" I walked straight out the door, telling my mother nothing

Now we were both heading towards my house with anger in our steps. When we got to the front door I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine! I'll wear the freakin' dress! Happy!" I snached the garment bag from her arm, opened the door, stepped in and slammed the door in her face before she could say another word. I stomped upstairs, into my room. I was so upset I forgot my mom was with me and she had followed us back to our house

"Maura's outside crying, what happened?" Mrs. Cavanaugh asked me. I couldn't answer right away because I was pretty choked up myself

"Well, I kinda slammed the door in her face because she's making me wear this dress" I rubbed the back of my neck

"What!? You will apologize when we pick her up this evening! I can't believe you! I was expensive but you still have to be respectful Janie!" My mother was furious. I was really regretting slamming that door now.

"Hurry up and change. We still have to go get your brothers pants." with that Ma left to finish getting ready. I dove onto my bed, grabbed a pillow and screamed Into it. I knew there was no getting out of it now. I would have that dress on tonight.

**So there will be a part two, again sorry about the delay in update! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hey you guys! I've got good news and bad news. I'll give the bad first, Will Meet Again is going on hiatus. I know tear, tear, but I promised good news! The reason why is because I have another story in mind and can't even write Will Meet Again without getting out of focus thinking about this other story! So be on the look out for it. I'm already really proud of it and I really hope you guys will like it! Enjoy chapter 7, I'll be back soon!**

**Chapter 7**

**Maura**

_The car ride to the Gala_

Jane and I were silent all the way to the department store. I didn't understand why she was so upset! I just wanted her to enjoy her night and I thought that the dress would help that happen. I had never met anyone like her. She was so confident and willing to stand her ground against anyone she came against. She cared about those she loved. I'd seen it in the way she took care of her brothers. She loved them and they loved and looked up to her. She protected those that she loved. I just thought I was one of them. The way she treated me tonight I wasn't sure I was one of those people.

Once we got to the store Jane looked like she was about to say something but she didn't, just unfastened her seat belt.

"Girls you stay here. I'll just be a second," Mrs. Cavanaugh told us. She took Tommy with her to try on new pants. Frankie was in the back sleep.

"Ok," we said simultaneously which caused us to look at each other and also broke most of the tension.

"Jane-"

"Maura.. You go first,"

"No you," I really wanted to hear what she had to say

"Ok, I'm sorry for what I said to you back at your house. See, I haven't had a really good friend in a _long _time so I'm scared that if I take something really expensive from you like this dress you will think that's all I want from you and won't want to be my friend anymore."

"So you thought this was a test?"

"Well, yeah,"

"Well for you're information it wasn't. I have had a friend in a long time either Jane. Well actually I've never had a real friend and I really think that what was missing in me. I've never bought anything like that for anyone but I wanted to do it for you because I knew it would make your dad happy which would make you happy! When you said that I was trying to buy your love it really hurt my feelings,"

"Maur, I'm so sorry. I didn't even think that would hurt your feelings. I promise I'll try not to do anything like that ever again" Jane said opening her arms. We hugged and it just felt so right! I knew we'd be friends forever then.

"So you excited about the speech?" Going back to my side of the seat

"Now? Yeah, I can concentrate and focus. I just hope I don't go up there and sound like a babbling idiot!"

"You won't. I'm sure you've practiced it time and time again!"

"I have, I just don't wanna embarrass my dad ya know?"

"Speaking of that, where is Lt. Cavanaugh?" I had been wondering that for a while now

"He's riding there in his own car. He had some paperwork to drop off on the way."

"Oh ok, Does he have his own children?"

"Actually he does. He has one daughter but they don't talk much. He had a wife and son before he married my mom but they died in a house fire. He was hurt pretty bad from that. It wasn't too long after my mom had helped him through his hurt that they started dating."

"Oh wow! Your mother is such an exceptional woman!"

"Thanks! Yeah she is! I still can't believe they made my dad work on the day hes being honored!"

"Yes I can actually, the way that the criminal system is set up it is very difficult to get time off. Even if one is being honored it doesn't necessarily mean that they won't have to continue to fulfill there duties just because it is the day of recognition."

"Um ok... that googlemouth thing? You do it pretty often."

"Pardon?"

"Were you ramble off random facts, Google mouth? It's cute"

"Jane, Google is a search engine for-"

"See! Your about to do it again!"

"Wait, did you say it was cute?" Maura got a little smirk on her face

Jane suddenly turned into a little school boy. Adjusting in her seat "Well, yeah,"

Maura thought she was cute right now too "Thank you Jane," silence fell again. Before I knew it Angela and Tommy were back with fresh pants. He looked very nice.

"Way to clean up little bro!" Jane complimented her younger brother.

"You look very nice Tommy,"

"Thanks you guys"

"Alright! Everybody ready to go!?" Mrs. Cavanaugh asked

"Yes ma'am!" everyone said practicly in unison

We were now headed towards the Gala.

* * *

**Jane**

We got there twenty minutes late because of stupid Tommy's pants. On the plus side, Me and Maura had made up. It sucked being mad at her. Especially because I was mad because she had done something nice. Once we had made up I felt so dumb for being mad at her in the first place. Since then I had been going over my speech. I was putting on a brave face but the truth was, I was a nervous wreck! I loved my Dad so much and wanted him to be proud of me and my speech. Deep in my heart I knew it was going to be ok because Maura was now with me and ready to see me succeed

When we found our table I sat down next to Maura. I looked around at all the pretty table settings. Usually I wouldn't be interested in that kind of thing but I was using anything to get my mind of off my nervousness.

"Jane, you're gonna do great!" Maura told me with earnest eyes and placed her hand over mine, which was in my lap.

I looked down at my hand and back up at that beautiful girl "Thanks," She really was gorgeous

"Hey everybody! Hey Maura!" Dad was going around the table greeting all of us. He looked so handsome with his lieutenant uniform on. I was so proud of him and wanted to be just like him when I got older. I know I got in to trouble a lot but I really wanted to try and stop so that I could enter the force. I knew it would be a lot of hard work but homicide was my dream!

"Hey Dad!" he gave me a kiss on the cheek

"Look at you! You look beautiful sweetheart!" My real dad never called me sweetheart or beautiful or any of that. That's why I was so happy when my mom married Sean

"Thanks Dad! Not to shabby yourself!"

"Thanks baby! You know I hate this uniform! I only have to wear it for two occasions, Weddings and funerals!" Everyone laughed

"Sean! Go to your seat before the program starts! I don't want you in any trouble," Angela nagged lovingly

"Yes dear, You all enjoy yourselves!" Dad headed back to the head table. Suddenly I didn't feel as nervous. I had my whole family and my best friend standing right beside me the whole time. I would be fine!

Soon dinner came and went, along with dessert which was delicious! Not better than my Ma's but pretty damn good! Soon my speech would be coming up. Those nerves that had left were slowly creeping back up on me. I had had my arm around Maura the entire night except for when we were eating. She was the only thing that would give me complete comfort. Before I knew it, it was time for me to do my speech. My brothers did my introduction and asked me to come to the stage. I looked at Maura and she gave me a reassuring smile, I swallowed the lump in my throat and made my way to the podium. My father helped me up the steps and with his reassuring smile as well I knew I could conquer this speech. I cleared my throat and started my presentation. When I was finished everyone stood and gave me a standing ovation! I couldn't believe it. I practically ran back to my mother who greeted me with open arms. I had never been so happy to hug my mom! Then my brothers, then Maura. She gave the biggest hug and told me that I did wonderful! I had never been happier in that moment.

Soon the Gala was over and we headed home. We dropped off Maura first, I walked her to her door.

"Thanks for coming tonight Maura. I really meant a lot, especially because of how much of a douche I was being earlier. Sorry again," I rubbed the back of my neck hoping she had really forgiven me

"Language Jane and of course I came! I wanted to support my friend, I knew this was going to be difficult for you and I wanted to be there."

"Well thanks," It seemed like we were moving closer and closer with every step and are breaths were getting slower too. Before I knew it Maura and I were inches away from each other

"Janie! Come on! I'm not gettin' any younger!" My mother yelled, ruining this moment for me

"Alright Ma!" I turned towards the car and yelled in annoyance. Maura just giggled

"Well I have to go,"

"I see," She stated with a smile on her face

"Well I'll See you Monday?"

"Yeah," We hugged and went our separate ways until Monday.

**Well until, until! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
